villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Ronald Bulter
Sergeant Ronald Bulter is the main antagonist of the 1998 live-action epic movie Forgotten Memories. He is a merciless, ruthless and heavily sadistic and greedy sergeant of the US military who happens to be a commander of The Freedom Fighters. He at first assists his commander Jason Bryce during their mission to assasinate the billionaire Bob Ryder. However, he later also betrays Bryce for more money and plots to kill both Bob and his wife Rebecca. History Bulter is a ruthless sergeant who served as a commander of a special unit which operated illegally called The Freedom Fighters. The unit was secretly hired by his superior Robbie Demingo as part of a plan to assasinate Bob Ryder for killing one of Demingo's agents, Joe Caddon. He at first speaks to his troops on the behalf of his commander Bryce and the lietuant commander Wallace Terrance. Commander Bryce notably spoke about their mission to assasinate Bob Ryder in order to achieve money from their boss Demingo. Roland Bulter later marches with Bryce, Terrance and the troops into the woods, and by night they find Bob near a waterfall. Bob however jumps across the waterfall and runs out of Jason Bryce's range, thus escaping from his gunfire. Jason next contacts Robbie Demingo, whom instructs him to come during the following day and meet him at the base. Robbie reveals Jason his plans to kill his daughter Rebecca Bryce, since she is married to one of the richest men in the US, and the husband happens to be Bob Ryder, who earned a fortune from his late father Professor Marshall Ryder. Jason however demands Robbie not to have his own daughter killed, and threatens to kill him if he does otherwise. Robbie as a result makes a deal with Jason; if the general manages to kill Bob then Robbie will ask his men to spare Rebecca's life. However, it was revealed that the deal was a ploy in order to further use Commander Bryce as a pawn. Furthermore, Demingo asks Roland Bulter in secret from his commander to assasinate both Rebecca and Bob, and also to betray and terminate Bryce if needed. Bulter agrees to do so with pleasure. As the militants go to find Bob again, Jason orders his men, including Sergeant Bulter, to hide beneath the bushes so they can ambush and kill Bob. As Bob and Rebecca arrive and enter the scene, Jason orders his men to fire at Bob. The soldiers succesfuly manage to injure Bob Ryder and the soldiers take Bob to the torture chamber of the base, in order to torture Bob to death. Bulter is then seen torturing Jason, as he also reveals his ultimate scheme; to gain a fortune from his boss Demingo for assasinating both him and Rebecca and also betraying Commander Bryce. He states that in order to become great, you need to show greatness, and make others think of you the best. He then activates the torture machine which Bob is tied to, and Bob is heard screaming while Jason lectures Rebecca about how Bob Ryder killed her own brother. Bob however manages to escape the machine by breaking out of his handcuffs and he throws one of his grenades, thus bombing up the chamber whilist Roland retreats. Roland then runs and whilist he encounters Lietuant Terrance and tells him that "the real operation" has begun. Sergeant Bulter then enters Bryce's office just before he grabs Rebecca, points at her a gun and reveals the shocked Commander Bryce his true ambitious plans. Bryce then orders Lietuant Terrance and his soldiers to kill Bulter. However, the soldiers and Terrance have already sided with Roland, with hopes to get some money too. Bob however manages to rescue both Rebecca and her father Jason, as the three of them run into the woods and find themselves inside an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. Jason however tries to kill Bob out of rage for turning his precious daughter against him. Rebecca then shoots Jason a warning shot as the two lovers run and hide beneath a torn up bed inside an abandoned room. Bryce tries to find Bob, however, a moment later Roland and Wallace find the building and enter the scene. Roland and Terrance then search for Bob and Rebecca. However, instead they find Jason Bryce, as they next beat up their commander until he bleeds, as Roland also calls him a pathetic, useless coward for sparing his daughter's life. As Bryce dies, Rebecca and Bob come out of their hiding as they then start shooting both Bulter and Lietuant Terrance. Terrance is killed during that gunfight, but Roland Bulter manages to escape the building. As he runs into the woods, Bob tries to shoot him from the building's belcony. However, Bob misses his shots, and eventually Bulter runs out of sight. Bob and Rebecca then exit the building to find Roland in the woods. They both reach a large hill with rocks in the middle of the night, and Bulter manages to shoot Bob while he climbs up the mountain. Roland then runs down the hill in order to see Bob dying infront of him and make things personal. He takes out his knife on the way down. Rebecca helps an injured Bob through a cave, and Bulter runs into the cave. They slightly hear any footsteps, and all of a sudden, Bulter stabs Bob and pushes him out of Rebecca's arms. Rebecca then fights him as he pushes Rebecca onto a wall and licks her face, thus asking her what such a beautiful woman is doing with so much money. Rebecca then grabs the knife from his arm as he doesn't notice, and stabs Bulter in his chest. She stabs him multiple times again and again until he coughs blood and dies in the cave's waters. Gallery bult7.jpg|Roland as he tortures Bob Ryder sgbuitler.jpg Ronald bulter and jason bryce 12.jpg|Roland and his commander Jason discuss matters with Robbie Demingo Ronald bulter and jason bryce.jpg|Roland betrays Jason Bryce bult4.jpg Category:Assassin Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Complete Monster Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Jingoist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Knifemen Category:Stalkers Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Big Bads Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Inconclusive Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Killjoy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tricksters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Masterminds Category:Asexual Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Gunmen Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:Burglars Category:Usurpers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Spy Category:Misogynists